Phantom of the opera: The second generation
by Jubie Bee
Summary: Phantom of the opera meets charmed meets beauty and the beast. If you like modern you'll like it.


"Chrystal, Chrystal………CHRYS!" Chrystal Daae shoved her head under her pillow to block out her sisters bellowing voice. "Chrystal wake the fuck up now!" THUD. Jennifer's fist hit her bedroom ,THUD,THUD,THUD. "Holy shit Jen what the fuck!?" Chrys yelled back through the door. "it's almost time for school that's what now get your ass out of bed and hurry the fuck up." Chrystal rolled out of her four poster bed, momentarily getting caught in her lacy canopy and tiredly walked into her bathroom. She felt barely awake as the steaming hot water poured over her. She pouted a little as she walked out and noticed the purple in her hair had slightly washed out. As she began doing her makeup, her older sister Cassidy breezed in. "good morning Chrystal" she said in her angelic airy way "how are you"

"Awesome" Chrystal smiled. Cassidy was tall and beautiful and usually gave off the impression of someone on morphine carefree and light as a feather. "Need something?" Chrystal asked her as she rummaged under Chrystal's sink. "Perfume?" Chrystal pointed her mascara wand towards her large white vanity. "Oh right" Cassi drifted over and sprayed herself. Then fluffed her glorious deep red ringlets she breezed out "have fun at school chrysie" and walked back to her room. Chrystal loved her sister but sometimes she wondered where her head was at. Twenty minutes later Chrystal headed downstairs to breakfast. Her mother viola sat at the table looking over some papers and looking worried. "What's that?" viola looked up "good morning to you polite as usual. It's some of your grandmother's things. I'm making sure her will has been fully carried out." Chrystal nodded and downed her orange juice then grabbed her black star covered Jansport and walked out the door. She walked to her oldest sister Deirdre's car and saw her sitting in it. "What the hell are you doing in your car?" she asked her. "Waiting for you slow ass people" Deirdre replied. She honked the horn and the triplets Sandra, Bruce and Jennifer came out. Sandra looked like she was going to work in her white button down shirt and silk tie with her perfectly ironed black slacks. Bruce as usual looked like he just rolled out of bed in his gray tee shirt and jeans. Jennifer looked normal in her typical sporty jersey and jeans. They piled into Deirdre's earth conscious Prius and headed to school.

Erik Debbaine's morning was slightly different. He awake to his typical alarm clock buzzing in the most annoying way possible. After he completed his morning rituals he went downstairs to have something to eat before his classes started. "Erik" his step mother called. "Yes Madame" he said to her. He would never call her mother. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked not looking up from her newspaper. "My classes start today I am eager to begin." She nodded. "You will enjoy this school I think." She said "your father would be pleased if you greeted him this morning." Erik doubted it but Madame Giry hated that they had no real relationship. "Where is he?"

"In the music room" Erik put the orange he was holding back in the bowl and walked rigidly to his father's music chamber. "And Erik" he turned "tuck your shirt in" he rolled his eyes and ignored her. He approached the door on the other side of the manor and knocked. "' father?" no reply. "He opened the door. His father sat with his back to the door on the organ." What is it Erik?"

"I'm going to school; it's my first day of classes. Thank you for allowing me to go to an American school" he didn't know what else to say and hated Madame for making him do It." you would fare better here. And I have business here." Erik gave up "yes sir." He closed the door and walked to the solarium to find his step sister Charlotte sitting in one of the sun chairs. "Oh it's you" she said opening her eyes to look at him. "Yes me will you please move so I can get out the door?" she looked behind her then back at him "trying to avoid mother?"

"No she already saw me" Charlotte smiled "pity" she moved her sunning chair to let him by "have fun at Juilliard today little brother." Erik just wanted to get away from them it was like living in an episode of desperate housewives. He got into his black Lamborghini and sped off.

**Author'sNote: Tell me what you think about it. I've had this idea for a long time and i never got a chance to test it out. comments,questions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please this isn't youtube no need to curse me out or bash my story. also i am dyslexic so f it's not written in a way you can understand it or my grammar is off let me know**


End file.
